Summer at the countryside ONE SHOT
by L.cupcake
Summary: The city girl Bella Swan is sent to the contryside in England over the summer. She thinks it's going to be the worst summer ever. Until she mets Edward. Bad summary, I'm sorry! It's a one shot that I'll make to a story later on! Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I got this idea just like five minutes ago. I thought of me and my friends biking-trip we made yesterday and on it we rode past a field with cows and other contryside-ish things ;) and now I thought; "I would like to see the Cullens on a bike-trip!" because I've never seen/reed anything where they've been biking but then I came up with this idea and I ate in like two seconds and then I ran up to my room and here I am now, in front of my computer!

I'll start by making a one shot, but if I'll get reviews I think I'm gonna do something bigger with it! So, I really hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV.**

I hated this. I hated my parents and I hated the fucking countryside. They had told me that they were going to have a busy summer and that I'd only be in the way for their work. I had told them that I was fully capable to take care of myself. "S_weetie, just listen to me_" she'd said, like she didn't know that I hated when she called me that _"It will be so boring for you to be around, and I know you, you don't like it when your dad and I works all the time, remember that time when you were five, you were so sad that we couldn't play with you..." _And bla, bla, bla...! Apparently my mother already had the summer planned for me. She had contacted a family on the countryside in England that, as she said, seem _so _nice. I got two days to pack and then she put me on a plane across the Atlantic. I didn't know what would happen, I mean, I'm a city girl and I did **not** like the dirty, boring countryside.

**EPOV.**

I couldn't say that I wasn't curious of the girl who would come and live with us all the way from America, but even though I was curious I wasn't to excited. I mean a rich girl from the city, it didn't sound very good to me, I just hoped that she wouldn't be a total bitch. Oh my god, this summer would suck. Right in that moment my mom came out on the porch and called for me. I stood up from the ground and walked towards our house. It was a white two floor house with big windows, my mom loved house decorating and she had fixed the house up quite a bit. I'd never thought that I would love it here so much when we moved, but I guess I've changed a bit. I used to be a city-/slash/party-guy, and now I was quite close to the opposite, not that I didn't enjoy the city or parties, I just couldn't see why I was so dependent on it before.

My mom waited for me at the car, we'd decided that I would follow her to the airport to pick the girl up. I couldn't even remember her name. My mom was very exited about this whole thing, like the rest of my family – except me. I didn't say much during the car ride, I didn't had to, my mom talked non stop about the girl and America and god knows what. I can't say I listened very carefully.

When we got to the airport her plane would land in fifteen minutes. I leaned casually against one of the walls in the wait hall and my mom sat down but she soon stood up again. I could tell she was stressed out and nervous. Finally people started to stream into the room but I didn't even bothered looking for her. After a while I felt someones eyes on me and I looked up just to meet two brown eyes staring at me. The eyes belonged to a thin girl with brown hair that was a a little bit curly. She was beautiful. When she noticed that I caught her by staring she looked down and blushed. "Isabella?" my mom said and I looked around for the girl that apparently were named Isabella. _What?_ I screamed mentally as my mother walked towards the beautiful, brown eyed girl. _Maybe this summer won't be that bad after all _I thought and walked over to them with a big smile that probably looked goofy as hell.

**BPOV.**

I walked into the wait hall with absolutely no idea what to look for, I only knew that their last name were Cullen. That's when I saw him, I couldn't move. He was leaning against one of the walls in the hall. He looked like a god. His bronze colored hair were a perfect mess and his tight t-shirt showed a perfect sculptured body. Suddenly he looked up and I saw his green, beautiful eyes. Then I realized he'd caught me staring at him and I blushed and looked away. "Isabella?" I heard a soft voice call and I looked up. A very pretty woman in slim jeans that made her legs look very long walked towards me. "It's Bella" I said quiet and shot a glance at the beautiful boy, he looked shocked but then he smiled, a beautiful, crooked smile and started walking towards us. _Oh My God! It couldn't be, no way! _My mom mentioned that the family had kids but I wouldn't think they would be this beautiful. My face burst into a smile that I couldn't hold back. _Maybe this summer won't be that bad after all _I thought as the beautiful boy came to stand next to his mother.

A/N There's that! What do you think? :) I really want to know! And one more thing! I could really use a beta! Someone interested? Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**~SORRY, NO UPDATE TODAY!~**

A/N I've got some amazing reviews (not just here on ) so I have decided to continue writing as soon as I got some inspiration! I think I'll have to write two or tree chapters before I'll post them, just so it wont be too long between the updates. I love y'all for reading and reviewing. Oh, yes, I got a Beta now! I really hope you can have a beta who isn't a member here? You can that right? Yeah, probobly ;P

And one more thing! Do you like the name of the story? (**Summer at the countryside**) Or do you have any other name suggestion? I'd be happy for your ideas!

I_ love you and I promise to update soon again! :)3_


End file.
